Gracias a la Luna llena
by xPoisonLupin
Summary: Siruis y Remus mantienen una relación, e intentan esconderlo de sus amigos. En las noches de luna llena, cuando es necesario para Remus marcharse a 'La casa de los Gritos' aprovechan de tener intimidad.


¡Me encanta esta pareja! Es mi preferida en HP~

Disclaimer: Sirius Black y Remus Lupin no me pertenecen (tampoco los otros personajes que aparecen aqui) son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Nota: Este fic transcurre en el 6to año de la generación anterior, la generación de los merodeadores

Si me va bien escribiré más capitulos 8''D

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

'_Remus Lupin:_

_ Cariño, como ya habrás notado. Esta noche habrá luna llena, para tu seguridad y la de todos en la torre gryffindor te recuerdo que a las 7:00 estaré en el vestíbulo para acompañarte a 'Tu lugar especial'._

_ Sin más que decir, se despide Mrs Pomfrey._

_PD: Que ninguno de tus amiguitos lea esto, ya sé que la vez anterior intentaron acompañarte.'_

Luego de leer la nota, Remus se apresuró a despedir a la lechuza_ y guardo la nota en su túnica._

-¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí Remus? ¿Una carta de tu novia? –Preguntó bromeando Sirius, mientras intentaba arrebatársela.

-¿Acaso estás celoso Sirius?-Comentó riendo James, que se estaba sentado jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico con Lily.

-Hahaha, a ti no te importaría que tuviera una novia ¿Cierto Canuto?-Dijo Remus acomodándose la túnica, con su nota ya a salvo.- Chicos, esta es mi noche. Nos veremos dentro de dos días cuando esté completamente bien. Ustedes no pueden venir –concluyo guiñándole un ojo a su grupo de amigos, que cada vez que había luna llena lo acompañaban a 'la casa de los gritos' [Como la nombrarían tiempo después] cada uno transformado en un animal, ya que se habían convertido en animagos, corriendo el riesgo de morir para acompañar a su amigo.

Sirius sonrió y luego comento

-No creo que tengas novia… jajajaja Entonces esta noche burlaremos al sauce boxeador de nuevo~

-Tsshhh nadie tiene que enterarse Sirius –susurró James y luego agrego – Esta noche hará aparición el espléndido 'Cornamenta'-para terminar en una carcajada y volver a concentrarse en la partida de ajedrez que compartía con su novia.

Corría ya sexto curso, y desde el año anterior sus amigos podían transformarse en animales diferentes para acompañarlo y ayudarlo en su noche de dolor. Cada vez que era necesario salían del castillo cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad para ir a reunirse con un Remus ya transformado e irreconocible. La compañía de ellos le había ayudado bastante, obligándolo a mantener su mente de humano para no correr el riesgo de atacarlos.

-Ya es mi hora, nos vemos luego muchachos –Y salió por el retrato que cubría la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

-¿Así que escapándote nuevamente Remus?-Severus había aparecido en una esquina sonriendo hipócritamente- A el profesor no le hará ninguna gracia que te escapes de nuevo Remus-comentó arrastrando las palabras.

-Muévete idiota, no te importa-Exclamó molesto Remus, mirando su reloj. Estaba 10 minutos atrasado ya.

-Claro que me importa, tú y tu grupito siempre se escapa de los castigos e infringe las reglas. Los he seguido, se tus movimientos. Más te vale comportarte cordial o si no…

Pero no termino de hablar, Remus harto y con el tiempo sobre él le lanzó un puñetazo en medio de la cara y salió corriendo para encontrarse con la Enfermera Pomfrey que lo esperaba para conducirlo a través del sauce boxeador y el túnel.

-Nos vemos joven Lupin, intente pasar una linda noche –sonrió y se sumergió en el túnel dejando a Remus solo en la casa, esperando a la luna.

Una oleada de gritos y sollozos que luego se convirtieron en rugidos y golpes contra las paredes se oyeron salir de la casa aunque la gente de Hosmeage ya estaba acostumbrada a oír eso cada noche de luna llena, nunca dejaba de sorprender y con ayuda del Profesor Dumbledore todos creían que eran fantasmas, excesivamente violentos y que era primordial no acercarse a la casa.

Un Remus en forma de lobo de un color ambarino, estaba en frente del fuego intentando mantener con todas sus fuerzas su mente humana, para no lastimar a sus amigos cuando se aparecieran por la trampilla que llevaba al castillo. Pero espero y espero hasta que se aburrió y comenzó a arañar las paredes nuevamente, cuando un golpe le hizo saber que la trampilla había caído y que alguien, solo un par de pies se dirigían hacía el; segundos más tarde se transformaron en cuatro patas y por la puerta de la sala en donde Remus se encontraba apareció otro lobo, uno más grande que él y de color negro como la medianoche.

Gruñidos en compás salían de sus hocicos y en un par de horas ambos lobos se encontraban durmiendo frente al fuego, e, una posición parecida a un abrazo, Canuto lamió la cara de Lunático y volvieron a dormir, esperando al amanecer.

-Solo vine yo ¿No te molesta, cierto?-fueron las primeras palabras que dijo Sirius cuando ya se hallaban en sus respectivos cuerpos.

-Claro que no, idiota. Hace mucho que no estábamos los dos solos –Comentó Remus, dirigiéndose con paso titubeante hacia Sirius.

Desde las vacaciones anteriores, cuando a través de Lechuzas concertaron juntarse como grupo en una plaza de Londres pero sus otros amigos se excusaron de no poder asistir, quedando solos ellos dos. Habían ido a tomar un helado y después a la casa de los Lupin. Lo demás había sido de lo más extraño y hermoso que ambos habían vivido, tras una seguidilla de problemas y riñas posteriores por cosas sin sentido, comenzaron a pelear en la alfombra para terminar, un par de horas después desnudos y amándose frente al calor del fuego. Planearon no decir nada a sus amigos, ni a nadie de su romance y cada vez que podían se amaban, en la casa de alguno de ellos o en el castillo. Gracias al 'Mapa del Merodeador' creado por el grupo lograron encontrar lugares espectaculares para tener sexo sin ser sorprendidos por nadie, ni siquiera por Filch.

-Te amo mi Lunático –Susurró Sirius al oído de este y ambos se lanzaron al piso en un acto desenfrenado por unir sus cuerpos una vez más.

-Idiota, deja de decir esas cosas que podrían oírte-comentó Remus sonrojado.

-¿Oírme? Jah, si alguien oye algo salir de aquí dirán que son desvaríos de los fantasmas brutales que 'habitan este lugar' Así que puedo hacerte mío las veces que quiera y alimentar mis oídos con tus gemidos y nadie se acercara a molestar.-exclamó Sirius y le quito la camisa que momentos antes se había puesto.

Como él ya estaba desnudo, no tardo mucho y comenzó a lamer el miembro erecto de su pareja, quien gemía descontrolado luego subió su cabeza y el mordió el labio inferior para después besarlo con fiereza, comenzó a lamer su torso desnudo y a juguetear con sus pezones. Mientras este gemía y le sacaba pequeños mechones de cabello, en intentos sin fuerza ni ganas de librarse.

-E-entra… estoy listo –ordenó el castaño y el moreno le hizo caso, con fuerza volteó su cuerpo y comenzó a penetrarlo de manera calmada para luego aumentar la velocidad, mientras esté gritaba su nombre y 'te amo' en intervalos.

Al cabo de unas horas, estaban nuevamente los dos tirados en el piso, en poses descomunales y suspirando de placer.

-Pasaremos esta noche aquí y mañana volveremos al castillo –Dijo Remus, sentándose.-Tu deberías volver ya ¿Trajiste la capa de invisibilidad de James? ¿Nadie te vio, cierto?-interrogó dirigiéndose a su pareja. Pero este se hallaba durmiendo o haciéndose el dormido para no tener que volver.-Sirius, Sirius-agregó al cabo de unos minutos, moviéndolo para despertarlo.

-Que… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creacher? No le he hecho nada a la lechuza… fue Regulus… -Susurró y volvió a dormirse, aprisionando a su pareja con uno de sus brazos.

El castaño solo suspiro y se volvió a acostar al lado de su pareja, deseando que el tiempo se suspendiera para poder seguir amándose de esa manera.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

¿Que tal?

Gracias por leer esto!

Lo escribí luego de terminar de leer PorTerceraVez El Prisionero de Azkaban. Amo este libro~

y no pude evitarlo~~ Remus

Bye be~

Quedo cortito, pero si les gusta escribiré más sobre ellos xd

¡Dejen review's!


End file.
